


I am also a We

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: It starts with a migraine. Then there's the vision of a red-haired woman killing herself and the disquieting sensation of looking into the mirror and having a stranger look back. The other man is tall, with black hair, and Jace is 100% certain that he's never seen him before, because he'd remember someone this gorgeous.





	I am also a We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganD/gifts).



> I started a proper Sense8 AU a long time ago, prompted by the lovely Morgan, but this isn't it. :) This is another 300 word drabble because I still can't write real fic.

It starts with a migraine. Then there's the vision of a red-haired woman killing herself and the disquieting sensation of looking into the mirror and having a stranger look back. The other man is tall, with black hair, and Jace is 100% certain that he's never seen him before, because he'd remember someone this gorgeous. 

He encounters him again, in the place the woman died, which apparently happened in New York, or so the stranger tells him. He's dressed like an American cop and looks as confused as Jace feels when the latter protests that he's in London. Still, Jace can't help but notice that he fills out that uniform rather nicely.

He's not the only hallucination Jace experiences, other people and places intruding on his life more and more. He's almost convinced that he's slowly going mad when they connect once more. This time, the cop seems more prepared, and Jace finds himself dialing a number he shouldn't know. "Just ask for Alec."

Not once looking away from Jace, _Alec_ asks an attractive woman who looks like him to pick up, which she does with an eyeroll that speaks of long familiarity. Jace's hands tremble, but he manages to say, "This is Jace. Can I... can I speak to Alec, please?"

"Alec, there's a guy called Jace with a sexy British accent on the phone. If you don't want him, can I have him?" She laughs when Alec grabs the phone with a glare, her voice a weird double echo through the phone line.

"Please excuse my sister Isabelle," Alec apologizes with a blush Jace finds irresistible. They sit down, next to each other and separated by an ocean, and when Jace reaches out to touch the back of Alec's hand, it feels like the start of something big.


End file.
